


What a Thrill

by missjo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Caning, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People wanted to see Thomas and Jimmy play with that measuring stick so I thought I'd take a crack at it (har har). Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Thrill

There was a kind of delicious thrill to it, Jimmy was discovering. It was a thrill that mixed with guilt and pooled hot in his belly like desire. He swung his arm down a second time and reveled in the way the stick sang against Thomas’s skin.

His lover crooned and pressed his forehead against the table helplessly. A welt, sinfully red, bloomed along the left cheek of his arse to match the mark Jimmy had given him on the right.

Jimmy ran his gloved hand over the tenderized flesh in wonder. It throbbed warm beneath his touch.

“Jimmy, please,” Thomas whimpered and tightened his good hand into a fist. “ _Please_.”

Jimmy’s cock twitched within the confines of his trousers at his lover’s plea. He let the stick sing again, this time straight across to connect the lines. Then he gave a gentler tap that made Thomas writhe and moan with wanting.

Sweat dripped down Jimmy’s stiff collar. He swung low, hitting Thomas against the backs of his thighs. Thomas’s knees buckled. His cry echoed around the empty dining room.

Jimmy licked his parched lips while Thomas righted himself.

“Again,” Thomas said, voice broken.

Once. Twice. Again. Each time the stick hit harder against his skin. Until finally Thomas collapsed half over the table and pounded twice on the table with his gloved hand.

Jimmy set the stick down and watched Thomas’s quivering form. He slowly unfastened his trousers and made his way toward him.

“Oh, my darling, you’ve been so very naughty this evening. What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked in a low tone and draped himself lightly over Thomas’s form. Jimmy kissed his shoulder and ran a gloved hand down the curve of his spine.

Thomas whimpered.

“I am nothin’. I--” He cleared his throat. “I am at your mercy.”

Jimmy felt him rub against the table and stilled him with a hand on his hip. He bit his shoulder lightly. “Quite so.”

He ran a gloved palm over the wounded skin and groaned softly when Thomas pressed up into his touch. With his free hand he grabbed the bottle of oil waiting for him on the table. He dribbled some of its contents over the curve of his arse. Then he removed his gloves and set them neatly on the table.

“I quite like havin’ you at my mercy,” he growled into Thomas’s ear. He splayed his hands and rubbed the oil into his red, angry skin.

Thomas groaned and hitched his hips forward. “Christ. Jimmy,  _please_ \--”

“Tsk, tsk. Patience, Mr. Barrow.”

Jimmy dribbled more oil over his skin and watched as it slid down between Thomas’s legs. Thomas whimpered at the sensation and spread his legs wide enough for Jimmy to step between them.

Jimmy tugged his trousers and pants to his knees and pressed his aching cock between the soft, warm press of Thomas’s thighs. He gripped at his hips with oil slicked fingers and rolled his hips forward.

“Aah-- Thomas--” he gasped and threw his head back when Thomas’s hips moved back to meet him. “Should take you like this-- in the servants’ hall-- the dining room-- so everyone--  _God_ \-- so everyone can see how gloriously--  _nng_ \-- undone y’get for me.  _Fuck_ \--”

Thomas hissed every time Jimmy came into contact with his tender skin. He moved his hips faster, carrying Jimmy along at a dizzying pace.

“Yes-- just touch me, Jimmy--  _please_ ,” Thomas moaned, his back arching in raw need.

He thrust once, twice and then finally Jimmy took his lover’s heavy, leaking cock into his hand.

One stroke. Another. And then their strangled cries mingled and echoed in the large room as they finally reached their release.

All that followed was the sounds of their breathing.

“I do love when the family is away,” Jimmy mumbled into Thomas’s hot, sweaty skin some time later when their breathing had evened out.

Thomas chuckled weakly and took Jimmy’s hand in his. “Glad I won’t have to serve in such a state,” he agreed and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

“Don’t give me anymore ideas, Mr. Barrow.”


End file.
